The present invention is generally directed toward a new and improved vehicle article carrying device of the type comprising at least a pair of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced apart slats to which article carrying accessories may be attached. More particularly, the present invention relates to an article carrying device capable of carrying skis along with a further capability of carrying other loads either in combination with skis or separately.
Slat-type adjustable luggage carriers for automotive vehicles have become very commercially successful. Examples of such luggage carriers are illustrated and claimed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,658; 4,182,971; 4,015,760; 4,239,139; and others.
The present invention integrates the advantages of the slat-type adjustable luggage carrier with a unique device capable of holding snow skis, water skis, and other apparatus either in combination with skis or separately in a unique manner. The device is completely removable from the carrier, yet also includes a locking mechanism to safeguard articles carried on the device when left unattended on an automotive vehicle.
A further feature is the addition of slideable article restraining members at the upper surfaces of the article restraining device for attachment of additional articles, such as ski poles, to the device.
All of the above features are provided in a readily removable, aesthetically appealing article carrying device, easy to operate and secure, and integrated with the adjustability features of the basic article carrier to which it is attached while doing little to diminish other article retaining features of the basic article carrier.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims and the attached drawings.